Soul Provider
by Kirk Baldridge
Summary: Rachel may have found a way to save Ivy's soul, but will she ever get to test it?
1. Chapter 1

NAME: Kirk Baldridge

EMAIL: 

TITLE: _Soul Provider_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, names, places, etc. They all belong to Kim Harrison, and I would just like to take this opportunity to thank her for creating them.

FANDOM: The Hollows

PAIRING: Rachel / Ivy

RATING: M

SUMMARY: Rachel's may have found a way to save Ivy's soul, but will she ever get to use it?

SPOILER: None. Set some time after Black Magic Sanction if that makes a difference.

Rynn Cormel stepped out of his limousine, and turned to offer a gloved hand to the female figure sliding out behind him. "I trust you had an enjoyable evening?"

Ivy Tamwood smiled. "It was wonderful, Rynn. Thank you."

"My pleasure." He glanced up. "I'd best go. The sun will be up shortly."

"Thank you again." Ivy leaned up and kissed him. "We should do it again. Soon."

He nodded. "I will check my schedule."

Once he was gone, Ivy pulled the ivory pin out of her hair and shook the silky raven locks free as she headed for the front door. She couldn't wait to get out of the skin-tight black dress. '_I know Rynn likes it, but sometimes I think the undead forget the rest of us still have to breath._'

Ivy heard a familiar voice as she entered the church. '_Rachel?_' It was Saturday night, and she had expected the witch to still be in the ever after. '_Turn it!_' She always felt like she needed to apologize whenever she was out with Cormel doing 'vamp things' as Jenks liked to say. Rachel assured her she had nothing to apologize for, while Ivy could smell the witch's disapproval, though she could never be sure if it was because of the thought she might have fed or slept with Cormel. '_Like it's her business._'

Rachel turned from Jenks, looked up, and smiled as Ivy glided into the kitchen. "Hi."

"Hi yourself. Short weekend?"

Rachel shrugged. "Al let me off early. Apparently, Pierce did something that made such a mess all the demons are coming down on Al to fix it. I haven't seen him since."

Ivy noted the way Rachel's lips and brow contorted slightly as she said her ex's name. Her and Pierce's relationship had burned hot and fast, ultimately ending when one of the other witch's schemes nearly got the two of them killed by Newt. "Good riddance?"

"Something like that." Rachel cocked her head. "You look a little flushed. Good night?"

Pouring herself a glass of orange juice, Ivy nodded. "Yes, actually. Rynn and I went to this new restaurant he's thinking about buying. Adolpho's?"

"I've been there," said Rachel. "The linguini is delicious. So I guess Cormel is settling in well?" The former President had taken over as the master of Ivy's camarilla after Piscary's death, and his presence was still making waves all over Cincinnati. "Good for him. And for you, I presume."

"It is. You never have to wait on a table, that's for sure." Ivy waved over her shoulder. "I'm going to pry myself out of this thing and take a shower."

Jenks landed on Rachel's shoulder and snapped his tiny fingers. "Hey, Red?"

"Yes?"

"Wipe your mouth, witch. You're drooling."

Blushing, Rachel swatted at the pixie, who took to the air, laughing his little ass off. "No I'm not!"

"Oh come on, Rache. Ask her out already."

"I can't, Jenks. Not yet. My inner coward is still winning." Rachel sighed. "Besides, she's with Glenn."

Jenks cleared his throat. "Can you keep a secret?" She nodded. "Tinks' titties! Good, 'cause I can't, and it's killing me." He landed on her shoulder again and lowered his voice. "They broke up. She said he was too busy to spend any time with her, and he said she was distracted every time they went out."

Rachel glanced toward the kitchen door. "When?"

"About a week ago. From what she says, it ended pretty amicably, all things considered."

"God. Why didn't she tell me?"

Jenks shrugged. "Didn't want to burden you I suppose. She thinks you're still getting over Casper."

"Do you have to call him that? He has a body."

"Yeah, Tom's. Same ghost inside, different lunker outside, that's all."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say Jenks." She still felt bad for Ivy. '_I know Glenn made her happy. The only other time I ever saw her like that was when Skimmer was around._' She and the blond living vampire had never gotten along, mostly because the only thing they had in common was Ivy, and Skimmer seemed to be under the impression they both wanted her the same way. '_Thing is, she's right._'

Only problem was it had taken so damn long, Rachel was afraid she'd lost her chance. Until recently, she had been stuck on labels, trying to figure out if she was straight, gay, bi, or something in between. Eventually she decided words didn't matter. She was not sexually attracted to women, plural, but there was no longer any denying she wanted Ivy Tamwood. '_Now I just have to find the guts to tell her._'

Jenks chuckled. "Damn, witch. You got it bad."

"I know."


	2. Chapter 2

NAME: Kirk Baldridge

EMAIL: 

TITLE: _Soul Provider_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, names, places, etc. They all belong to Kim Harrison, and I would just like to take this opportunity to thank her for creating them.

FANDOM: The Hollows

PAIRING: Rachel / Ivy

RATING: M

SUMMARY: Rachel's may have found a way to save Ivy's soul, but will she ever get to use it?

SPOILER: None. Set some time after Black Magic Sanction if that makes a difference.

"_It's your move."_

_Newt raised her head._

"_Is it?"_

_Al nodded._

"_Look at the board."_

_The demons were seated on either side of Ivy's desk, but in place of her computer was a chessboard. Instead of black and white squares, however, it had a map of Cincinnati. The gold and silver pieces they were playing with were detailed miniatures of Rachel and her friends. Jenks, Rynn Cormel, Pierce, and Piscary were already off the board, leaving only Ivy, Rachel, and a demonic looking creature. _

"_I see." Since it was the only piece left on her side, Newt reached for the demon and started to move it across the board, toward Ivy. "I think that's check, Gally." _

_Al smirked. "Not so fast, my dear." He intercepted it with Rachel. "She takes Krathion."_

"_Well played. But do you think she'll ever figure that out?" Newt glanced over her shoulder at the Rachel, who was sitting in the corner, surrounded by books. _

"_Eventually. My little itchy witch has brains enough at least for that."_

_Newt shrugged her shoulders. "She'd better do it soon."_

"_I know. I know."_

Rachel woke suddenly, breath catching in her throat. "Krathion?"

She knew the name from her time in the ever after with Al. He told her to do a ritual involving an aura, which turned out to be the soul of a creature called Krathion. Thanks to Pierce, the utterly insane soul had taken over her body and might have done untold damage if not for Al and Newt.

"Krathion?"

Al and Newt had told her absorbing the soul like she did was something only demons, or witches whose link to their demonic ancestors had been reawakened, were supposed to be able to do. Which meant Lee was the only other person in existence who might have the ability.

"What the hell?"

Rachel slid out of bed and headed for the bathroom, while trying to figure out what, if anything, that dream had meant. She had taken a psychology course back in college and remembered dreams were generally symbolic more than literal, so Al and Newt might be a representation of something other than their normal demonic selves. It could also have been her subconscious working through something, but what?

'_Krathion. Ivy. What's the connection?_'

Rachel finished in the bathroom and headed back to her room. She paused at Ivy's door. '_Wait. I absorbed Krathion's soul._' She shook her head. '_It can't be that easy._' Her eyes widened. "Son of a bitch!" She ran into the kitchen and turned on the light, shrieking when a strange shape on top of the refrigerator jumped into the air. "Damn it Bis! What are you doing down here in the middle of the night?"

The young gargoyle shrugged his wings. "Sorry about that, Ms. Morgan. It gets stuffy in the belfry, and sometimes I like to come down here and have some ice cubes."

"It's all right. You just startled me." Rachel looked around. "Have you seen my scrying mirror?" He pointed to the far counter. "Thanks. If you're gonna stay, do me a favor and keep quiet, okay?" He nodded. She extended her mind into the ever after. '_Al? I need to talk to you._' She felt the connection, but no sense of Al's mind, and at first she thought he was simply ignoring her. Then why answer at all?

'_What is it, itchy witch? I'm rather busy._'

'_That spell you had me doing, when I absorbed Krathion…can I see it?_'

'_What?' _She could feel Al's genuine confusion, which told her the dream wasn't his doing._' Why?_'

'_That's not important. I just need to take another look at it._'

'_Excuse me? If you recall, the last time I lent you one of my scrolls, it ended up with coffee stains on it. So if you think I'm going to just hand over another valuable manuscript to a witch who has a tendency to get into trouble as often as she breathes, you are even more daft than I already assume._'

Rachel rolled her eyes. Al was such a drama queen. '_Look, you owe me. You're supposed to be my teacher and you cut my lessons short to deal with a problem you created. All I'm asking is for you to let me borrow one of your scrolls for a while. I'll give it back to you Saturday, all right?_'

'_Oh very well, if it means you'll leave me be, I suppose it's worth the risk._' With the unmistakable smell of burnt amber filling the air, a scroll materialized at Rachel's feet. '_I want it back in the same condition, itchy witch, or there will be hell to pay! Now, if you'll excuse me…_' The connection was severed.

Rachel bent down, picked up the scroll, and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

NAME: Kirk Baldridge

EMAIL:

TITLE: _Soul Provider_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, names, places, etc. They all belong to Kim Harrison, and I would just like to take this opportunity to thank her for creating them.

FANDOM: The Hollows

PAIRING: Rachel / Ivy

RATING: M

SUMMARY: Rachel's may have found a way to save Ivy's soul, but will she ever get to use it?

SPOILER: None. Set some time after Black Magic Sanction if that makes a difference.

When Ivy entered the kitchen the next morning, she was surprised to find it empty…the coffee pot was on, thanks to the timer, but none had been consumed, no food was cooked, and there was no sign of Rachel or the pixies. The witch was usually up before her and often made breakfast for both of them. Then she turned her head, as she heard voices coming from the sanctuary.

"Rachel?"

Jenks came flying into the kitchen. "She's not here."

"I can see that, bug." Ivy crossed her arms. "Where is she?"

"Out."

Ivy sighed. "It's going to be one of these conversations is it?"

"Yep." Jenks smirked. He enjoyed taunting Ivy, and was pretty sure she liked it too. The only thing was, he had to watch her eyes, to know when to lay off if it ever quit being 'fun'.

"Can you please just tell me where she went, Jenks?"

The pixie landed on her shoulder. "To be honest, I'm not sure. She apparently spent all night in the belfry, looking through her books, and then she rushed out of here first thing. She did have a scroll in her hands when she left, and I'm pretty sure I smelled burnt amber in the kitchen."

"You think she called Al?"

Jenks nodded. "The scent wasn't strong enough for her to have gone and come back, or her to have summoned him, so I'm thinking she sent him something, or vice versa."

"Rachel, what are you up to?"

Jenks glanced over his shoulder. "The phone's about to ring."

Ivy strode to her desk and put her hand on the receiver just as it did. "Vampiric Charms."

"Hey baby."

"Oh, hi Glenn." Ivy smiled. It was almost impossible for him to not be flirtatious, even though the two of them were no longer going out, but she liked it. "What's wrong?"

"Why does something have to be wrong for me to call my favorite vampire?"

"Because you never call anymore unless there is."

Glenn chuckled. "Look, I have a contact in the Justice Department, and after what he told me I wanted to give you a heads up. It seems the sentence of one Dorothy Claymor has been overturned. She was released on her own recognizance this morning. About two hours ago, as a matter of fact."

Jenks could hear both parts of the conversation. "Crap on toast! They let her out?"

"How? Why?"

"Not sure about the legal details. Won an appeal, that's all I know. The lady's a damn good lawyer."

Ivy nodded. "She always was." She sighed. "I appreciate the call, Glenn. Thanks."

"Any time. You want me to look into this?"

"No, that's okay. I can take it from here. Thanks again."

"Good luck."

Ivy hung up the phone. "Damn. Skimmer's free. I need to warn Rachel."

"You think she's gonna try something?"

Ivy started dialing again. "If you'd seen her in prison, you wouldn't have to ask that question." After a few rings Rachel's phone went to voice mail. "Damn it! She's not answering!"

"She's probably in the library or something," said Jenks. "You know she turns it off."

Ivy ran to her bedroom to get dressed. "I just hope I can find her first!"

* * *

Rachel woke to a dull, throbbing ache in her temples.

"Crap on toast!"

She opened her eyes but all she could see was green.

"What's going on?"

The last thing she remembered was coming out of the library. Confused, she tried to remove the blindfold, only to discover her arms had been chained to the wall behind her. '_By the Turn! Sometimes I really hate my life._' Since she couldn't see, she wouldn't be able to focus her magic and free herself. '_Well,_ _since someone went to all this trouble I suppose I should at least meet my host._'

"I don't know what you heard, but I'm really not into bondage. So someone better start talking before I get really pissed, and trust me when I say you don't want that!"

Rachel heard someone very close by cluck his or her tongue.

"Ooh, listen to the witch bitch! You should really let Ivy handle the tough gal talk."

"I know that voice. But you're supposed to be in jail."

Rachel winced as the blindfold was ripped away, and Skimmer leaned in to sneer at her. "I got out. Which is more than I can say for you and those manacles. I put a silver charm on your wrist while you were unconscious, so don't get any funny ideas about mojoing me across the room."

"Nice to see you too, Dorothy."

Skimmer slapped her. "I've told you to stop calling me that!"

"I know." Rachel grinned. "Look, you just got out of solitary confinement, so I understand your first impulse is to find yourself a woman, but you're barking up the wrong tree here."

Skimmer slapped her again. "Nice try, but I felt your pulse shoot up when I mentioned Ivy." She smirked when she saw the red in Rachel's cheeks. "I thought as much."

"What's this all about? I know you don't just want me dead, or I would be."

Skimmer shrugged. "Did it ever occur to you I may not be in a hurry? Once you're dead, it'll all be over for both of us, and frankly I intend to take my time before I end this game."

"Look, Do…" Rachel stopped herself. Now was not the time to antagonize the vampire. She could already see a ring of black around her eyes. "…Skimmer, what is it you want? If it's Ivy, go ahead and ask her out, or throw her down in the sanctuary and have sex with her. I'm not planning to stand in your way."

Skimmer snarled. "You can't lie to me!" She grabbed Rachel's hair and jerked her head back. "I know you're in love with her!" Her eyes were more black than not, and her voice took on a gray silk quality that, along with the pheromones she was putting out, made Rachel's scars tingle. "Admit it! Now!"

"Or…what?" Rachel asked through clenched teeth. '_Crap on toast! She keeps this up and I'm gonna be begging her to take me, one way or another._' She couldn't sense any ley lines nearby and her chi was empty, even though she had spindled a great deal of energy before she left the church, so she knew Skimmer was telling the truth about the silver. Which meant she was going to have to use her wits, not her magic. "You said yourself…you don't want to just kill me. So your threats are kind of hollow, don't you think?"

Skimmer drove Rachel's head back into the wall, eyes turning pure black when she smelled blood, and lurched to her feet. "Damn it to the Turn!" She spun and strode away.

Dizzy, nauseous, and with a headache ten times worse than before, Rachel had a hard time concentrating enough to even form simple sentences. So instead, with tears in her blurry eyes, she tried to examine her surroundings while Skimmer was distracted. It was a large, empty, dusty warehouse with a huge window so dirty not a beam of light came through, no doors, and a bare light bulb overhead. '_Damn it!_'

"God you smell good." Skimmer was suddenly at her side again, running her hand over the back of Rachel's head to come away with blood on her palm, which she licked clean. "Mmm…and you taste even better. It's no wonder Ivy can't get enough of you." Her sin black eyes narrowed. "Come to think of it, I could keep you alive for days while still feeding on you." She sneered. "Of course I might get a little carried away, but that's a risk I'm just going to have to take." She licked her lips. "I am so very hungry."


	4. Chapter 4

NAME: Kirk Baldridge

EMAIL:

TITLE: _Soul Provider_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, names, places, etc. They all belong to Kim Harrison, and I would just like to take this opportunity to thank her for creating them.

FANDOM: The Hollows

PAIRING: Rachel / Ivy

RATING: M

SUMMARY: Rachel's may have found a way to save Ivy's soul, but will she ever get to use it?

SPOILER: None. Set some time after Black Magic Sanction if that makes a difference.

Ivy left six different messages on Rachel's phone, each a little more frantic than the last, and after an hour passed with no response, she called Glenn instead. She hadn't been out of contact long enough for him to do anything official but he nonetheless agreed to have some of his people keep an eye open for the witch's car, and when one of them happened across it they told Glenn and he, in turn, informed Ivy.

Jenks, who had been out in the garden with his kids when the phone rang, saw Ivy come running out of the church with her sword in hand. Issuing a hasty order to his family the pixie barely caught up to the vampire and snuggled into the breast pocket of her leather jacket before she took off on her motorcycle.

He poked his head out when the vampire, who had clearly been trying to break the land speed record, came to a screeching halt. "Tinks' panties woman! Where did you learn to drive?" He looked around, wings shedding gold and blue dust. "The library? Is now really a good time for you to try and learn to read?"

Ignoring the pixie's jibe, Ivy took out her phone. "Glenn says Rachel's car is here." She dialed the number. "Keep an ear out." After a few moments, Jenks tapped her on the shoulder and she followed him between several cars and to a space on the far side of the parking lot. As they got a little closer, she could hear the ringing. They found Rachel's purse, with the phone inside, under her empty car. "Damn it."

"There's no body," said Jenks. "And I don't smell any blood. Do you?"

Ivy was clearly struggling to keep her emotions under control. "Someone's taken her."

"Whoever it was obviously wants her alive," said Jenks. "That's a plus, right?" His wings flashed red and he began spilling more dust. "Tinks' titties! Do you smell that?"

Ivy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Filtering out of the familiar and expected scents of a parking lot, she zeroed in on one she knew intimately. Her eyes turned pure black. "Skimmer!"

"Jeez, vampire. Your ex gets out of jail this morning and the first thing she does is track down your…whatever the hell Rachel is to you?" Jenks shook his head. "Can you say stalker?" He frowned. "Hold on, she did just get out of jail, right? How the hell did she manage to find Rachel so fast?"

"I learned a long time ago not to underestimate her." Ivy snarled. "We have to find them, Jenks. I don't know why Skimmer didn't just kill her, but whatever her reasons, I doubt they'll last long."

* * *

Rachel slowly opened her eyes, feeling light headed and confused, because she didn't remember losing consciousness, again. She was still chained to the wall, only now her neck hurt. Craning her head, she was just able to make out lines of blood on her shoulder.

'_Shit! She bit me?_'

Tired and weak, Rachel tested her bonds, and felt the silver charm scrape against the manacle. That gave her an idea. She began twisting her arm. If she could damage the charm enough it might come off and then Skimmer would be in for a big surprise. She stopped when she heard footsteps.

Skimmer glided through the open doorway. She had her hair tied in a ponytail and was wearing a low cut red top with skin-tight black pants and a long black duster. She had a brown paper bag in her hand.

Rachel frowned. '_I'm chained up and she goes shopping?_'

"Hi, Rachel." Skimmer kneeled in front of the witch. "How are you feeling?"

"Violated. You fucking bit me!"

Skimmer shrugged. "I was hungry." She held up the bag. "Speaking of, I brought you something. Ivy told me once of your fondness for brimstone cookies. I had these made special. They'll keep your blood up and make you a little more docile. We don't want you hurting yourself before I have a chance to."

"Have I told you lately how much of a bitch you are?"

"I think you've mentioned it, yes." Skimmer took a cookie out of the bag. "Here you go." When Rachel clamped her mouth shut, the vampire shook her head. "God, you are such a child. Fine." She pried Rachel's mouth open with one hand and shoved the cookie down her throat with the other. "There."

Rachel chewed it, briefly, and abruptly spit the pieces back in Skimmer's face. "No thank you."

"Damn it!" Skimmer backhanded her and wiped her face. "Uh oh, looks like I made a little mess too." Rachel's upper lip was bleeding. "Mmm…redwood." She grabbed Rachel's shoulders, holding her still. "Maybe you're not in the mood to eat now, but after this, you won't be in any condition to refuse."

Rachel's body went rigid and she moaned as Skimmer's teeth sank into the same place on her neck. '_No!_' The pheromones Skimmer was giving off made her scars flare. '_Not like this!_'


	5. Chapter 5

NAME: Kirk Baldridge

EMAIL:

TITLE: _Soul Provider_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, names, places, etc. They all belong to Kim Harrison, and I would just like to take this opportunity to thank her for creating them.

FANDOM: The Hollows

PAIRING: Rachel / Ivy

RATING: M

SUMMARY: Rachel's may have found a way to save Ivy's soul, but will she ever get to use it?

SPOILER: None. Set some time after Black Magic Sanction if that makes a difference.

Ivy called Glenn, to tell him about Rachel and Skimmer, and he promised to look into it.

They all knew there wasn't much the FIB could actually do, however, since technically there was no proof that anything illegal had happened.

"Tinks' dildo!" Jenks rained dust everywhere as he darted around. "We have to find her, Ivy!"

"If Rachel were here, she could do a locator spell."

Jenks frowned. "I don't know how to do that. Do you?"

"No, but we know someone who does."

It took a moment for Jenks to figure out whom Ivy was talking about, and he smirked.

* * *

Trent Kalamack looked up from his paperwork as the intercom on his phone buzzed.

He hit the button. "What is it, Riley? I asked not to be disturbed."

"Apologies, sir. We just got word from Quen. Apparently, the eastern wall security patrol has been out of contact for too long. He's initiating a level one security alert."

Trent frowned. "I see. Keep me informed." The rich elf was a city Councilman and Mayoral candidate leaned back in his plush leather desk chair and steepled his fingers. Every so often someone tried to sneak into his compound in a twisted attempt to talk to him, or assassinate him, but Quen was much too good at his job as head of security to allow them anywhere near the office. "This better not be you, Morgan."

On several occasions, magic had allowed Rachel to get around scanners and patrols with surprising ease, thereby demonstrating flaws he and Quen weren't even aware of, so Trent spared no expense in beefing up his security with a top of the line combination of electronics and mystical wards. Rachel was mostly harmless, so it was her he wasn't too worried, but would be annoyed if all his preparations were for nothing.

The intercom buzzed again. "Yes?"

"Sir! We're under attack! It's…" The man's voice cut off abruptly.

Trent frowned. '_Who would dare?_' He didn't have to wonder where Quen was. Even with a new wife and a child on the way, the older elf would always place himself between Trent and whatever threat was on the way. He heard voices in the outer office, followed by the unmistakable sounds of a fight. He mentally calculated the damage being done as he bent down to unlock the lower right drawer of his desk, and drew out a gun that had been designed specially for him. It contained unique ammunition for dealing with other Inderlanders like Weres and Vampires, and could automatically be switched with the touch of a button. '_Come on, then._'

Something hit the door, so hard it cracked one of the hinges. Another impact and the door gave way, falling into the room with Quen right on top of it. The elder elf was conscious and angry, and lurched back to his feet with a purple mass of magic forming in his hand as Ivy strode into the room.

"Still kicking?" The black eyed vampire sneered. "Good!"

Trent cleared his throat. "Miss Tamwood? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"We just wanted to talk to Ceri." Jenks flew in over Ivy's shoulder. "Your goons stopped us at the gate, so Ivy decided to hop the wall. You need better security, greenie weenie."

"Obviously. Stand down, Quen."

The plague scarred elf glanced over his shoulder. "Are you certain, S'han?"

"Yes. If Miss Tamwood wanted me dead, clearly I would be." Trent nodded as Quen let the magic fade and lowered his hand. "Do you a favor and see if Ceri is up for visitors, would you?"

"Yes, S'han." Glaring at Ivy, Quen turned and left the room.

Trent gestured to a chair in front of his desk. "Would you care to tell me what this is all about?"

"We need Ceri to do a spell for us," Jenks replied. "And we'll get out of your hair."

"I assume there is a good reason you came all this way and made my people look foolish instead of simply asking Rachel." Trent arched an eyebrow. "Something's happened, hasn't it?" Ivy snarled. "She's gotten herself in trouble again and needs the two of you to bail her out? Typical."

In a blur of speed, Ivy darted around the desk and grabbed Trent by the throat. She lifted him off his feet and the elf, suddenly devoid of oxygen, wished he hadn't let go of his gun.

"Ivy Alisha Tamwood!" Ceri, heavy with child, waddled into the room, Quen supporting her arm. "Release Trenton this instant or I will not help you." Ivy looked from Ceri to Trent and back again, then growled, and shoved him away. He glared back at her and rubbed his throat. "Thank you." She clucked her tongue. "Trenton, you should really know better than to taunt a vampire, especially one who's already in such a state." She sighed. "Everyone needs to take a deep breath, and once we have all settled down, Ivy and Jenks can tell me what is so important they would feel it necessary to go to all this trouble."

Quen and Ceri escorted Ivy and Jenks to a sitting room in another part of the mansion. Trent took offense, insisting he should be involved because it was his house, but Ceri was able to talk him down by pointing to Ivy and reminding him how much else he had to take care of. Eventually, he relented.

"Brusque mannerisms aside Trenton I'd wager is correct. What sort of trouble is Rachel in?" Jenks told Ceri what he and Ivy had discovered, and what they needed. "A locator spell would be simple enough, but in order for me to do it I'll need a focus object. Something with a personal connection to Rachel."

Jenks' wings flashed red. "Crap on toast! We'll have to go get something from the church."

"No." Ivy reached into her purse and took out a small, heart-shaped charm. "Rachel made this for me." She handed it to Ceri. "It was supposed to help me curb my bloodlust. She stopped making them after I told her I refused to dose myself to try and conform, but I didn't have the heart to flush that one."

Ceri nodded. "This is perfect. Rachel put a bit of herself into this with her magic, which will make it easier to use it to trace the magic back to her." She glanced over her shoulder. "Quen, I need my earth candles, the magnetic chalk, one of those pink crystals I showed you, and a map of Cincinnati." She glanced at Jenks. "You don't think this Skimmer has taken Rachel out of the city do you?"

"Probably not."

"Good. The smaller the area the better. That'll do, love."

Quen leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be right back, my love."

"You have him well trained," said Jenks. "Though I think he's still smarting from getting his ass kicked."

"My husband is kind and generous," Ceri replied. "But he is still male, after all, and you're more right than you know. He does not take defeat, or the appearance of defeat, well." She smiled at Ivy. "He always had a great deal of respect for you. More so now that he personally knows what you're capable of."

Ivy just sat there staring blankly ahead, eyes hooded, nails digging into the arms of the chair.

"Don't mind her," said Jenks. "She's not being deliberately rude, she's just…"

"…worried about Rachel," Ceri finished. "I know. It's all right." She looked up as Quen entered the room carrying the supplies she has asked for. "Thank you, love. This shouldn't take long." Once the circle had been drawn around her in magnetic chalk and the candles were lit, the elf took Rachel's charm in her hands and closed her eyes as she began to recite the spell under her breath. "Watch the map."

Jenks knew better than to interrupt Ceri, so he looked to Quen. "How specific can this get?"

"It depends on the skill of the caster, combined with the strength of the connection and the size of the area being searched," Quen replied. "In this case, I'd say she can narrow it down to a single structure, which is impressive in and of itself, but probably not to a specific floor."

Ivy gnashed her teeth. "We have to hurry! The longer Rachel is with Skimmer, the less her chances of coming out of this alive. And I don't want to lose either one of them!"

"You still have feelings for the one who kidnapped the woman you claim to love?" Quen arched an eyebrow. "I thought you had more integrity than that, vampire."

Ivy snarled. "You really want to do this?" Her eyes were ringed with black. "I knocked you on your ass, don't forget!" She took a step forward. "All right! Let's finish this!"

A circle of ever after appeared around Quen, and another around Ivy. Ceri was glaring at them. "You two! Do you think now is the time for this? Quen, you should know better. Ivy, I have the information you need. I suggest you take it, and leave now, before you do something all of us will regret."

Everyone looked down at the map. A red dot was glowing on a warehouse in the dock district.

Ivy nodded. "You're right. Thank you, Ceri." She sighed as the circle dropped. "Come on, Jenks!"

The pixie followed her to the door. "Yeah, we appreciate it, Ceri."

"Just save her." Ceri took Quen's hand. "Please."


	6. Chapter 6

NAME: Kirk Baldridge

EMAIL:

TITLE: _Soul Provider_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, names, places, etc. They all belong to Kim Harrison, and I would just like to take this opportunity to thank her for creating them.

FANDOM: The Hollows

PAIRING: Rachel / Ivy

RATING: M

SUMMARY: Rachel's may have found a way to save Ivy's soul, but will she ever get to use it?

SPOILER: None. Set some time after Black Magic Sanction if that makes a difference.

Rachel woke to a throbbing neck and a mouth full of cookie crumbs.

'_She must have forced them down my throat while I was out._' Theoretically, the vampire could keep this up for days, but she had no intention of letting that happen. '_I've got to get this damn thing off!_' She began frantically jerking her hand inside the manacle. Unless the silver charm had been specially prepared it was merely metal, and she just needed to break a single link to free herself. '_Come on!_'

"Hey!" Skimmer appeared in the doorway. "What the hell are you doing?"

As the vampire came at her, Rachel heard the welcome sound of breaking metal. An instant later her chi began thrumming as it sensed the presence of a ley line nearby, and she instinctively began spindling it. Skimmer grabbed her by the throat and jerked her to her feet, fangs bared as she snarled.

"I said…what the hell were you doing?"

Rachel smiled. "I heard you the first time, bitch!" She unleashed a blast of line energy that hit Skimmer in the face like a sledgehammer and knocked her head over heels. Then she used a lesser, more focused amount to force the manacles open. She stood up, rubbing her wrists. "Okay, ready for round two?"

Skimmer lurched unsteadily to her feet. Blood poured from her nose. Her eyes were pure black. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" She charged blindly at Rachel, who nimbly sidestepped out of the way, and had to put her hands out to stop herself from running face first into the wall. "How did you…"

"Ivy taught me. She's a lot better at this than you." Rachel rested her hands on her hips. "Give it up, Dorothy. You already know from experience you can't beat me. The only chance you had was when I was chained to the wall. So here's the deal. Leave now, and we can forget this ever happened."

Skimmer rushed at the witch again, arms outstretched, spittle and blood flying from her mouth.

"I'll take that as a no." Rachel dropped into a crouch and swung her legs around, in an effort to sweep Skimmer's legs out from under her, but the vampire surprised her by jumping right over her. Skimmer twisted in midair and kicked the redhead in the chest, knocking the air out of her.

Skimmer sneered. "You'd be amazed what you pick up in prison."

"I'm done…playing around…Dorothy." Rachel could barely catch her breath. It felt like one of her ribs had been cracked, but she tried not to show the pain as she backed away. "Leave. Now!"

"I can smell your fear, witch." Skimmer licked her lips. "You're not as confident as you were a second ago."

Rachel put a hand to her chest, where the cracked rib made it hard for her to concentrate. She wasn't sure she could physically take Skimmer like this, so magic was all she had. "Skim…no!" The vampire was coming at her again, and the witch stumbled in her effort to get out of the way. As Skimmer's fingernails grazed her throat, she unleashed every bit of the ley line energy still within her in one tremendous blast. Skimmer was swept up in an irresistible tidal wave of invisible power that sent her crashing right through the filthy plate glass window. She screamed in wide-eyed terror as she dropped out of sight. "Oh no."

She hadn't meant to throw Skimmer out the window. It hadn't dawned on her they were so close to it. Worse, from the near dusk view of Cincinnati, they were also a lot higher than she expected. She went to the window and looked down, her heart in her throat. It appeared they had been on the top level of one of the abandoned, four story warehouses on the docks. Skimmer lay in the middle of the street, in a pool of her own blood. '_Oh God. I think I killed her._' She headed for the door. '_Now she's really going to be pissed._'

Rachel was vaguely aware of an approaching engine as she got down to street level. She was more focused on Skimmer. Living vampires were much stronger and tougher than Humans, or Witches, or Weres, but there was a limit to what even they could survive, and she was pretty sure a four-story fall went beyond it. "Oh Skimmer. I'm sorry. I swear, I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry."

"Rachel!" Ivy swept the Witch up in a hug that caused instant agony to her cracked rib. When Rachel screamed in pain she released her. "I'm sorry. Are you okay? What happened?"

"Tinks' little red thong!" Jenks landed beside Skimmer. "You sure showed the bitch who's boss."

"Not now, Jenks." Rachel turned. "Ivy? Is she going to die?"

Ivy's tears told the story. "The trauma is too much. Her body is already shutting down." She stroked the blonde's cheek. "I'm sorry. When you wake up, you're not going to be you anymore."

"Umm, actually…" Rachel bit her lip as Ivy and Jenks looked at her. "…that may not be true."

* * *

Rachel knew she didn't have long, so she summarized.

"I had a dream last night. A spell I did with Al in the ever after, which was supposed to involve an aura but was actually someone's soul. It got into me, and I needed Al and Newt to get it out. So when I woke from the dream it occurred to me that, with a little modification, that same spell might be able to help save your soul." She saw Ivy's eyes widen but continued. "I got Al to send me the scroll and spent last night and this morning researching. I was on my way home to tell you about it when Skimmer grabbed me."

Jenks' wings rained blue and gold dust. "Tinks' titties! Are you saying you can do it?"

"It really still needs research, to work out the specifics, before I'd feel confident trying it on you Ivy, but under the circumstances…" Rachel glanced down at Skimmer. "Yes. I think so."

"What would you need to do it?" Ivy asked. "We don't have time to get to a magic shop."

Rachel shook her head. "It shouldn't be that complicated. I was refining this thing to be as simple as possible. All I have to do it act as a conduit for her soul, holding on to it just long enough for her body to repair itself." She looked to Ivy. "And before you ask, it was based on a demon curse but it isn't one, but I am altering natural order of things so there will probably be smut. If there is, don't worry. I'll take it all."

"Is it dangerous?" Jenks asked. "For you, I mean." He flew closer, his wings flashing red. "Crap on toast! Your aura is all messed up, Rache. You're hurt."

Rachel nodded. "I think she cracked one of my ribs when we were fighting. I'll be fine, Jenks. Skimmer's the one who's suffering now. Ivy, I can't make this decision for her."

"I know." Ivy knelt beside the blonde, who was coughing up blood. "Skimmer? Can you hear me?"

"Guess she wins, V." Skimmer's eyelids fluttered open. "Make sure…she treats you…right."

Ivy cupped the other living vampire's cheek. "Skim? Listen. You're going to die. I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do about that, but Rachel may have a way to save your soul. Do you understand me? She knows a spell. If you'll allow it, she wants to cast it, to try and keep you the woman you are."

"Soul? Who gives a…shit?" Skimmer's eyes were black. "You don't want me. I don't need…to feel this way…anymore." She lay her head back. "Let it go."

"Skimmer." Ivy took a deep breath. "I can't. I do still love you. Please."

Rachel closed her eyes and shifted to her second sight. She and Jenks could both see how weak Skimmer's aura was becoming. She wouldn't last much longer. "Ivy…"

"I know." Ivy was crying now. " Skimmer, please. I don't want to lose you."

'_And I don't want to lose you._' Rachel was praying this worked. Not so much for Skimmer's sake, though she really had nothing against the woman, but for Ivy's. Losing her soul was Ivy's greatest fear, and if this even the slightest potential for success they might actually have a future together. '_If Skimmer just dies though, Ivy will always blame me. Sooner or later, that resentment turns to anger._'

Skimmer opened her eyes again. "Crying?" With what little strength she had left, she reached up and touched Ivy's face. "Don't cry. I never wanted…to make you…cry." Her back arched violently as a wave of pain went through her and she vomited blood. "I can't, V. I don't trust the witch."

"Then trust me. Rachel can't hurt you. Your life is over. If this works though, you'll still be you. Isn't that better than being a soulless monster?" Ivy took a deep breath. "Like Piscary?"

Rachel's eyes widened. '_Ouch._'

"Crap!" Skimmer jerked her head up, sin black eyes focusing on Rachel. "You better be right about this!" That was all she had left, and the energy just seeped from her body. "Do it."

Rachel dropped to her knees near Skimmer's head. "Ivy, Jenks, back away. Once I start, make sure neither of you touches us. I don't want to risk interrupting the ritual. I can't say for sure it would have any affect but I really don't want to take the chance, okay?" They both nodded. "Okay. Skimmer, I have no idea how this is going to feel like on either end, so for whatever it's worth, brace yourself."

"Just shut up and get on with it." Skimmer groaned in pain and stopped moving.

Rachel took the scroll and spread it out on the vampire's chest, then put one of her hands on either side of Skimmer's head. "Here we go." She took a deep breath, centered herself, then shifted to her second sight, and began to chant in a language Jenks and Ivy could not understand.

Through her second sight, Rachel saw an ephemeral, vaguely human shape rising from Skimmer's body. She imagined reaching for it, taking its hands, and nearly lost herself in its sad, bright eyes. The warmth radiating from it made her chi hum even more than when she was connected to a line, and she realized if this was the soul, she could understand why Ivy was so desperate to hold on to hers.

Ivy and Jenks, meanwhile, could hear Skimmer's heartbeat slowing. Her breath was coming in short, ragged gasps. They both knew she wouldn't last much longer.

'_Goodbye, Dorothy._' Ivy wiped her eyes. '_I'm really going to miss you._' Even if Rachel were successful, she knew things just wouldn't be the same. '_And be careful Rachel. Sometimes you forget how dangerous magic can be. I don't want to lose you too._' She glanced at Jenks, who was wide-eyed.

"Tinks' little red thong! Can you see that?"

Ivy looked, but all she saw was Rachel and Skimmer. "What?"

"Their auras are almost merging, like when you bit Rache. Crap on toast! I can barely tell them apart!"

"Really?" Ivy remembered Rachel mentioning, with what happened underground after Art, she thought their auras were the key to saving her soul. Perhaps she had been more right than she knew. "I wonder what it's going to look like when Skimmer's soul is actually inside of Rachel?"

Rachel's chi pulsed, reflexively discharging the ley line energy she had been spindling in order to make room for Skimmer's soul. The ghostly image, which was beginning to look more and more like the vampire, had almost completely separated from Skimmer's body. It floated silently toward her.

Skimmer's body convulsed. She gave one last, languid gasp, and then her heart stopped.

Rachel gasped as everything unbearably bright and her brain felt like it was collapsing in on itself. An invisible force flung her and Skimmer apart, but by then the witch was blissfully unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

NAME: Kirk Baldridge

EMAIL:

TITLE: _Soul Provider_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, names, places, etc. They all belong to Kim Harrison, and I would just like to take this opportunity to thank her for creating them.

FANDOM: The Hollows

PAIRING: Rachel / Ivy

RATING: M

SUMMARY: Rachel's may have found a way to save Ivy's soul, but will she ever get to use it?

SPOILER: None. Set some time after Black Magic Sanction if that makes a difference.

_Piscary sipped blood from a tea cup._

"_Do you think she's going to figure it out?"_

_Sitting next to him in the sanctuary, Kisten shrugged._

"_I'm sure she will. She's smart."_

_Rachel was standing in front of a full-length mirror, looking at Skimmer's reflection._

"_If you say so."_

_Kisten shook his head. "You've always underestimated her."_

"_She's the one who got herself into this mess."_

"_And she'll get herself out of it."_

Rachel jerked awake, breath catching in her throat. "What the hell was that?" She rolled out of bed and looked at the clock on her wall. "Noon?" The last she remembered, the sun had just gone down. "Ivy?" Obviously. Jenks had not brought her home, so she went looking for her roommate. "Anybody?"

"Rache?" Jenks appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Tinks titties! You had us worried." Pixie children swarmed Rachel from every direction. "Kids! Take it easy. She's had a hard day."

Rachel shook her head. "It's all right. Jenks, what happened?"

"You tell me." Jenks frowned. "Your aura was swirling in and around Skimmer's, there was a big surge, and you went flying backwards. It was the freakiest damn thing I ever saw."

"Where's Ivy?"

Jenks nodded toward the kitchen. "She's on her computer, verifying Skimmer's preparations."

"Preparations?"

"First death unlife insurance. Turns out Skimmer's not just a psycho lesbian vampire, she's an anal retentive psycho lesbian vampire who set up her second life back in high school and has been updating it once a year like clockwork ever since." Jenks snorted. "Now I know where Ivy gets it."

Rachel went into the kitchen. "How's it going?"

"Everything is in order. Skimmer was always good with the details. She shouldn't have to worry about anything once she's up and about." Ivy looked over her shoulder. "How are you doing?"

"Fine I guess. Since I've never done this before." Rachel touched her forehead. "I can feel her, in here. It's kind of like… a voice but not quite a voice, whispering just out of earshot, only in my mind." She shook her head. "Sorry. I can't really describe it any better than that."

Ivy stood. "But she is in there? You're holding her soul?"

"Yes." Rachel smiled. "It worked, Ivy. I saved her, I can save you, when the time comes." She embraced the vampire, and the two of them started crying all over again.

Jenks rolled his eyes. "Women."

"How long will it be, do you think?" Rachel wiped her eyes. "Before she rises?"

"According to the coroner, her injuries were severe," Ivy replied. "The virus needs to heal all of them before it reanimates her. Probably by dusk tomorrow."

Rachel shrugged. "I suppose Skimmer and I can share for a couple of days."

"Make sure she pays you rent." Jenks landed on Rachel's shoulder. "It's done wonders for me."

After breakfast, Ivy went to take a shower. She planned on going to the morgue just before the sun went down, in case Skimmer showed sign of rising that night, and if so she would call Rachel.

The witch, meanwhile, found out her car had been retrieved from the library and sat down to go through the books she had borrowed. She wanted to see if there was any explanation for the backlash Jenks told her about, because she didn't remember reading anything about that during her research.

Jenks was out in the garden, playing with his kids.

Before long, Rachel began to feel dizzy. She thought she heard a loud, but indistinct, voice calling her name, yet when she looked around the sanctuary was empty. "Maybe the spell…took more out of me…than I…" Her eyes rolled back in her head and she slumped over on her side, unconscious.

The redhead stirred. Her eyes fluttered open. "What the hell?" She sat up and looked around. "Where am I? Why is it so dark?" She put a hand to her head. "God, I feel so weak. What happened?" The room was familiar. "Wait a second. The church? How the hell did I get in the church?" She lurched to her feet, and gasped when she caught a glimpse of herself. "By the Turn!" She went looking for a mirror, and found one on the inner door of a closet, her face turning pale when she saw her own reflection. "Witch! What did you do?"

Skimmer didn't understand why she was seeing Rachel's face. The last thing she remembered was lying in the middle of the street. Someone…Ivy, it occurred to her, said she was dying, but that Rachel knew a way to save her soul. Foolishly, maybe because her brain was shutting down, she had agreed to let the witch try. She didn't like magic and sure as hell didn't trust Rachel Morgan. "What the hell was I thinking?" Unless there was something Rachel hadn't told her, which was certainly possible, she guessed this wasn't supposed to happen, and the books scattered around her seemed to confirm this. "Stupid witch."

Skimmer looked down at Rachel's body again. "Stupid, fashion blind witch. God! Surely, even Morgan must have something better than this in her closet." She started down the hall, pausing when she got to the bathroom door. The witch's ears were pathetic, compared to what she was used to, but even from out her she could hear the shower running. Her eyes lit up. Rachel Morgan had only two roommates and one of them was too small to be taking a shower, so unless one of them had a guest over there was only one person it could be. '_Ivy_.' A naked Ivy, her skin glistening as she ran her hands all over her luscious body. She gasped. Her pulse had increased, and she could feel a tingling heat between her legs. '_I knew it! Morgan does want Ivy!_'

It suddenly occurred to Skimmer this was an opportunity. Ivy wanted Rachel. She now was certain Rachel shared those desires, but was too much of a coward to do anything about it. She was dead, and even once she had been put back in her own body it wouldn't be the same. Ivy would never want to have sex with her as an undead; she had detested it when Piscary touched her. This might be her last chance. She quietly opened the bathroom door and slipped inside, closed it, and began peeling off her clothes. '_Here I come, lover._'

A few feet away, Ivy was soaping up her breasts when she heard movement, and her first thought was that one of Jenks' kids had snuck in to get a peek. It had happened before. She wasn't in the mood to shoo the insects off, so for once it didn't matter if one of the little perverts got an eyeful or not. Then she saw a large shape on the other side of the speckled shower curtain. "Rachel?" Who else could it be? "What's wrong?"

The shower curtain was abruptly jerked to one side. Rachel just stood there, completely naked, and with a big grin on her face. "I thought I'd join you. If you don't mind."

Ivy could smell Rachel's arousal and her eyes flashed black. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Never been better." The redhead climbed in and closer the curtain, standing so close her bare breasts nearly touched Ivy's. "Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are?"

"Umm…" Ivy was having a hard time concentrating enough to form a coherent sentence. She had seen Rachel naked before, but never like this. So close and so…willing.

Skimmer put her borrowed arms around Ivy's neck. "What's the matter? Don't you want me?"

"Of course I do, it's just… you don't want me." Ivy licked her lips. She wanted so very much to throw Rachel down on the shower floor and ravish her. '_What's gotten in to her?_' She gasped. "Skimmer!" She was so distracted by the warm, wet, naked witch being pressed up against her to notice the redhead's eyes widening. "Having her soul must be influencing you. It's making you do something you wouldn't otherwise."

Skimmer leaned in and nibbled Ivy's ear. "You taste delicious." She, of course, knew just what turned her former lover on the most. '_This is perfect._' Ivy shuddered and moaned as the redhead cupped her breasts, palms teasing her nipples to hardness. "Ivy? I want to make love to you." She felt an odd pressure in the back of her mind but ignored it. One hand slid slowly down Ivy's thigh. "Do you give this to me?"

Ivy closed her eyes and took a deep, cleansing breath. '_Oh God, forgive me._'

Skimmer's vision got blurry. Her head was spinning. She was in a steaming shower, and she was so cold. '_What is happening?_' She felt another voice, in her mind. Morgan. '_No, not now! Damn it, not now!_' Whatever had allowed her to manifest was fading. She just hoped it would happen again. '_I was so close!_'

Rachel was confused. '_I'm in the shower?_' She felt another warm, naked body pressed against her own and her heart jumped up into her throat as she realized it was Ivy. '_Oh my God!_' It was like every wet dream she had ever had about the vampire, only for real. '_How did this happen?_'

"Rachel, I can't. We can't." Ivy put her hands on the redhead's arms, though she couldn't quite find the strength to actually push her away. "God knows I want to, but not like this. You're not yourself."

'Y-You're right." Rachel backed away. "I'm not even sure how I…whoa!" In her haste she slipped, and would have had quite a painful fall if Ivy weren't there to catch her. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."


	8. Chapter 8

NAME: Kirk Baldridge

EMAIL:

TITLE: _Soul Provider_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, names, places, etc. They all belong to Kim Harrison, and I would just like to take this opportunity to thank her for creating them.

FANDOM: The Hollows

PAIRING: Rachel / Ivy

RATING: M

SUMMARY: Rachel's may have found a way to save Ivy's soul, but will she ever get to use it?

SPOILER: None. Set some time after Black Magic Sanction if that makes a difference.

Ivy quickly got dressed and left the church shortly thereafter.

She left in such a hurry without saying goodbye that Jenks came back inside to see Rachel. "Tinks' titties, what got her panties in a bunch?"

"We had a…uncomfortable encounter." Rachel wasn't sure how to tell him she had been naked in the shower with Ivy and was too afraid to do anything about it. Besides, she was more concerned about the whole blacking out and having no idea how she got there thing. "It's not really important."

"If you say so." Jenks looked at her. "So what's it like?"

"What?"

"Having Skimmer's soul inside you. Does you feel any different?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure I can explain it." Rachel sighed. "It's kind of like…someone else in a dark room, you can't see them and you can't quite hear them, but you know they're there."

Jenks landed on her shoulder, his wings dusting her shirt with warm gold. "I know it's a little late to be asking you this Rache, but is it dangerous? I'm not worried about Skimmer, I mean, she's dead already, but what about you? Is having another soul inside with yours dangerous for you?"

"I can't be certain. This is unprecedented, Jenks. No one has ever done anything like this before." Rachel decided that, for safeties sake, the pixie needed to be better informed. She would, however, skip the part where she was naked in the shower with Ivy. "I blacked out." His tiny eyes widened. "It's only happened once, so far, but I'm afraid it might happen again, so if you can, try and keep an eye on me."

"I always do." It was a full time job, but Jenks loved it. Rachel and Ivy were part of his family. Admittedly, they were an oversized, jumping headlong into trouble, making him want to pull the hair of his head side but family nonetheless. "Rache, I was just thinking. What happens if Skimmer's body finishes healing and wakes up while you still have her soul? I mean, can you still put her back?"

Rachel frowned. "That's a good question. Like I said, this is unprecedented." She shrugged. "I suppose she would just be a normal undead, wouldn't she? There's a chance her consciousness would resist having her soul pushed back in once she's up and about." She headed to her bedroom. "I don't think Skimmer is going to rise tonight, but just in case she does, I should be at the morgue with Ivy."

* * *

On the way to the morgue, Ivy couldn't stop thinking about Rachel.

Naked. Moaning. Writhing beneath her. She nearly crashed her motorcycle into traffic, twice.

"I have to pay attention. The last thing I need is to end up on a slab next to Skimmer."

She still couldn't quite believe her high school girlfriend, the woman who had taught her how to love other women, was dead. Even if Rachel's efforts were successful, and she had her doubts—about the magic itself, not the witch's ability, Skimmer would never be the same person she had been. She had no idea what Skimmer was going to be like as an undead, but she wasn't about to just abandon her.

Ivy pulled up in front of the morgue and removed her helmet. "I really hate this place." Humans used to think all vampires were obsessed with death, but it wasn't true; the living vampires didn't like seeing what was to come and the undead didn't like being around what they couldn't feed on. Inside, she strode right past the blond human attendant sitting with his tennis shoes propped up on the corner of a desk, Iceman according to his nametag, who saw her but didn't even bother to lower his feet or take out his earphones. There was only one reason for a living vampire to be in the morgue, and he knew she wasn't there to see him.

The morgue was silent and cold. It wasn't meant to be comfortable, because humans didn't want to spend any more time there than anyone else. For that very purpose the storage area was divided, with humans on the left and Inderlanders on the right. Each drawer was clearly marked and there were signs posted all over the place, reminding visitors not to make too much noise lest they disturb someone.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" A big, dark-skinned man in scrubs emerged from a side room. He was an undead, with dark eyes and a shaved head. "Aren't you Ivy Tamwood?"

Ivy knew the city kept an undead attendant on staff, because if one of the customers woke up hungry or angry only another undead would be able to stand up to them. Neither she nor Rachel had ever met him, but apparently, he knew of her. Then again, most of Cincinnati did. "That's right."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand. "My name is Hogan." His eyes flashed black as he took in her scent, and the incense he was putting out made Ivy's skin tingle. "I must say, the Tamwoods have quite an impressive pedigree." That was very important to a vampire. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm here for Skim…I mean, Dorothy Claymor."

Hogan nodded. "Pity that. Such a beautiful young thing." He gestured. "This way." He pointed her to a drawer with a hand written card on the front. Claymor, Dorothy. "I'll give you privacy, but just so you know we have two other customers scheduled for this evening. Let me know if you hear anything."

"Thank you." Once he was gone, Ivy went to the drawer and put her hand on it. "Oh Skimmer." A whole life reduced to a name on an index card. She knew she would end up like this one day but at least now, there was a chance she would be able to wake up still as herself. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Rachel, wearing that god awful name tag Glenn had given her during the whole dead Were woman fiasco, walked up behind her. "It's mine."

Ivy shook her head. "No it isn't."

"I killed her."

"You were just defending yourself." Ivy could smell the worry and distress coming off Rachel, and had to actively rein her instincts in to keep her eyes from going black. She closed them briefly and took a deep breath. "Don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here?"

"I didn't think you should be alone. Not here. Not now."

"I appreciate that."

Rachel sighed. "That's not the only reason. I think we need to talk, about earlier…" Ivy nodded. "And some other stuff." She looked around. "But not here. This place gives me the creeps. Odds are she's not going to rise tonight but let's give the attendant our card and go get a drink, okay?"

"Okay." Ivy took one last look at the drawer and followed Rachel.

* * *

The Vein was a private social club with a limited MPL, or Mixed Public License; the only non-vampires officially allowed were the human shadows accompanying customers. In truth, a whole subsection of people got off on the thrill of being bitten, or sold their blood for cash, and while this was not illegal, strictly speaking, it was frowned upon by the general public and so kept under wraps. To make things easier for all concerned living and undead vampires usually kept to different parts of the club.

Rachel and Ivy sat in a corner booth, near the back. It was usually difficult to get a table at the Vein without a reservation, most people were on the dance floor or at the bar, but the Tamwood name had its advantages. The witch was nursing a Bloody Mary while her roommate had a martini.

"So…"

Ivy licked her lips. "Rachel. Why here?"

"What?"

"You wanted to talk. I get that. But why the Vein?"

Rachel shrugged. "It's not far from the morgue, and I figured you'd be comfortable here."

"I am. You're not. All these vampires, the air is thick with pheromones. Aren't your scars going crazy?"

Rachel blinked. '_Crap_!' She hadn't even thought about that. A hand went to her throat. "That's weird. I can smell the pheromones and all, but they're not responding." Humans who were bitten, regularly, by the same vampire got some of his or her saliva into their bloodstream, bonding them, making their scars respond only to that vampire and desensitizing them to others. That was a shadow. Since her scars had come from a demon in vampire form, she was unbound. Her scars were vulnerable to any vampire. Usually.

Ivy could feel Rachel's heart beating faster. "Are you all right?"

"That's a good question. It's just one more weird thing to add to a list of weird things that's been happening since this whole mess started." Rachel didn't have to look to know Ivy was staring at her. She sighed. This wasn't a conversation she was looking forward to. "I blacked out yesterday. One second I was looking at some books and the next thing I know I'm standing in the shower. With you."

Ivy blinked. "Oh."

"I told Jenks so he'd know to watch out for it, and he asked me if it was a side effect of the spell. I said I don't know. No one has ever done this before, so there's no precedent."

"It makes sense though," Ivy offered. "Carrying someone else's soul inside your body is bound to make you say or do things that you wouldn't normally even consider."

Rachel frowned. '_I deserve that._' She put her hand on Ivy's. "Yeah, except in this case, I think it was more like acting on my subconscious. I'll admit I freaked out, waking up and finding myself in the shower with you, but not for the reason you think." Ivy's eyes focused on her own, and the witch saw there was the faintest ring of black around her pupils. "You're beautiful, no, gorgeous, and seeing you naked is never, ever a bad thing. I didn't freak out because…oh my God, I'm naked with Ivy, this is horrible, I have to get out of here, it was more like, oh my God, I'm naked with Ivy and now I want her more than ever."

"What are you saying?"

Rachel took a deep breath. "Every time I see you, I want to grab you and kiss you, throw you down on the sanctuary floor, and God knows I wanted to take advantage of having you naked and wet in the shower…but I was so scared. I've never…this is all new for me. My entire life, I've never been attracted to other women." She frowned. "I'm still not. It's not women it's you. I'm attracted to Ivy Tamwood."

Ivy leaned back, breath caching in her throat. "Rachel." Her thoughts were spinning. "God, you…" She shook her head. "I can't do this, I can't think about this, not now, not with Skimmer…"

"I know. You're right. I'm sorry." Rachel slid out of the booth. "I'm going to, umm, splash some cold water on my face." She started toward the bathroom. '_Stupid, stupid witch!_' She finished her business, and as she was washing her hands, she suddenly felt lightheaded and slumped forward, grabbing the edge of the skink to keep from falling over. A shudder passed through her and the redhead's back arched painfully, then she slowly raised her head and glared at the strange reflection she saw in the mirror.

"Still here?" Skimmer sneered. "Damn it." She looked around. "Where the hell am I?" She stuck her head out the bathroom door and her eyes widened. "The Vein? Really?" She was pretty sure Morgan would never come here on her own, which meant Ivy was around somewhere. "Son of a bitch, is this a date?" Why the hell else would Morgan willingly come to a vampire/shadow club? She had left Rachel and Ivy in the shower. If the witch had actually found the guts to act on her desires, it could have been the start of something more. Skimmer snarled. Had she been the catalyst for getting the two of them together? "No. No!" She began pounding her fists into the sink, and swore as she made her knuckles bleed. "Damn it!"

"Hey." An attractive living vampire with short brown hair, walked hesitantly into the bathroom. Her eyes were ringed with black to match her skin-tight black leather. "Are you okay?"

Skimmer glared at her. "Mind your…" She blinked. Taking Rachel on directly hadn't worked out so well. If she couldn't beat the witch physically, maybe there was another way to hurt her, one that would be eminently more satisfying for her and painful for Rachel and Ivy both. "…wait." The vampire, who had started to move away, turned back. "I'm sorry. I'm just having kind of a bad night." She held out her hand. "I'm S…Rachel."

"Victoria."

"Nice to meet you." Skimmer recognized all the signs. Black ringed eyes, rapid breathing, flushed cheeks. Victoria had walked in on her ranting and raving and become aroused by all the emotions. She would be looking for an opportunity to feed, or more, and this was something she could use. "Tell me, something." She put an arm around the vampire's waist. "Are you here with anyone?" Victoria shook her head. "Are you interested…do you want to go back to your place, maybe?" Victoria nodded. "Excellent. Let's go."

On the way toward the exit, Skimmer scanned the club, and her eyes locked with Ivy's. She smiled at the shocked expression on her ex's beautiful face. She tightened her arm around Victoria and waved the other hand, blowing Ivy a kiss as the two of them strode out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

NAME: Kirk Baldridge

EMAIL:

TITLE: _Soul Provider_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, names, places, etc. They all belong to Kim Harrison, and I would just like to take this opportunity to thank her for creating them.

FANDOM: The Hollows

PAIRING: Rachel / Ivy

RATING: M

SUMMARY: Rachel's may have found a way to save Ivy's soul, but will she ever get to use it?

SPOILER: None. Set some time after Black Magic Sanction if that makes a difference.

Jenks was monitoring several of his kids as they played with Rex in the sanctuary. They laughed hysterically as the cat tried to catch one, only to be distracted by another, but their father had a load of pixie dust waiting just in case one of the brood got too close or the cat got lucky.

He jerked around in mid-air as the front door burst open and Ivy came stomping into the church. "Kids, hit the ceiling! I'll be back in a minute." He chased the vampire down the hall and found her standing in the middle of her bedroom, sobbing tearlessly, her aura flaring to brightly it was painful to look at. "Tamwood?" He didn't ask her if she was all right, it would be a stupid and insensitive question given the circumstances, but something was obviously bothering her and Skimmer was already dead. "What's going on?"

Ivy turned, eyes black. Her first instinct was to slam the door in his face, or swear at the pixie until he took the hint and left, but she realty needed someone to talk to right now. "We were at the morgue…Rachel said we should go out for a drink…she said she was attracted to me? Can you believe that?"

Jenks frowned. '_Tinks' titties! Your timing sucks, witch!_' He shook his head. "What did you do?"

"What could I do? I was stunned. I told her I couldn't think about this right now, not with what's going on, and I thought she understood." Ivy wiped her eyes, which were considerably less black than before. "She got up to go to the bathroom, and the next thing I know, she's leaving with some other living vampire."

"Trust Rachel to find some vamp stud to cure her ills."

Ivy shook her head. "It wasn't a guy, Jenks."

He blinked. "Oh."

"She waved at me, as they were leaving. She wanted me to see, to know what I was missing."

"That doesn't sound like Rache."

Ivy sighed. "I don't know what to do, Jenks."

"What do you want to do?"

"Sweep her up in my arms and tell her I love her. What do you think?"

"You guys were drinking, right?" Ivy nodded and Jenks landed on her shoulder. "So maybe Rachel got enough in her to lower her inhibitions for a change. You turned her down, or at least she thought you did, so she wanted to see what she was missing? You know the whole lady love thing is new to her."

Ivy snarled. "I don't want her experimenting, at least not with some random tramp from the Vein. Do you know how dangerous that is? Not all living vampires follow the rules. This woman could drain her dry and dump her body in a hole where no one would ever find her."

"So why did you let her leave?"

"I was so startled, that by the time I got up and went looking for her, they were long gone." Ivy slumped onto her bed and rested her face in her hands. "Damn it! What do I do, Jenks?"

The pixie shrugged his tiny shoulders. "I wouldn't worry too much about Rachel. She can handle herself against one living vamp, drunk or not. If I were you, I'd focus more on you and her. If you still want her, and now she finally realizes she wants you too, you have to decide if it's worth the risk."

"Risk?"

"Your friendship, your partnership. Isn't that pretty much the only thing holding you guys back now? You're both worried if you start something and it doesn't work out, it'll ruin everything else." Jenks nodded. "Maybe it will, who knows? But if you don't even try, you've got no one else to blame."

Ivy frowned. "You seem to have that argument very well thought out." She glared at him. "What do you know about this, insect? Has Rachel talked to you about us before?"

"No comment." Jenks laughed as she swatted at him. "Kids! Save me!" He flew out the door.

* * *

Rachel woke with a strange taste in her mouth.

'_Crap on toast!_'

She was laying facedown in a pillow that smelled like vanilla. Not redwood.

Her eyelids flickered open.

The first thing she saw was a framed poster of a naked man embracing an equally naked woman. She was pretty sure there was nothing like that in the church.

'_What the hell?_'

As she sat up, Rachel realized several things. She was naked—which she hadn't done since Newt possessed her body a while back-and she ached all over, as if she had pushed herself too hard at the gym. There was also an all too familiar pain in her neck. A questing hand came away with dried blood.

'_Crap on toast!_' Rachel was confused. Had she blacked out again? The last thing she remembered was being at the Vein and telling Ivy her feelings. Ivy rebuffed her, which was understandable. Her eyes widened as she thought about her neck. Had she drunk so much she left with a random vamp guy?

Slowly, she turned her head.

An equally naked figure beside her had short brown hair, pale skin, and dark nipples atop an impressive pair of breasts that rose and fell as she breathed. She wasn't sure which freaked her out more; that she had apparently gone home with a vamp stranger, or that it was a woman. "Umm…hello?"

The living vampire's eyes opened. "Hi." She sat up and stretched. "Sleep well?"

"I guess so." Rachel hoped her face wasn't too red, or that the woman didn't notice her trying not to stare at her breasts. "Umm, don't take this the wrong way, but…who are you?"

"Wow, how much did you have to drink?" The brunette held out her hand. "I'm Victoria."

"Rachel."

Victoria chuckled. "Don't worry about hurting my feelings. You wouldn't be the first drunk, horny witch I picked up at a bar." She slid out of bed, not bothering to cover herself, and started toward the bathroom door. "I'm going to take a shower. You can join me if you want, I've got food in the kitchen, or you can or grab your clothes and slink out the door before I get back. Whatever happens, you were fantastic."

The moment she was out of sight, Rachel practically fell out of the bed in her rush to get dressed. Had it been a guy she probably would have stuck around to talk, maybe even joined him in the shower. This, however, was way too much for her to deal with right now. '_I'm sorry, Victoria._'

* * *

On the way home, Rachel tried to figure out what she was going to say to Ivy.

The problem was that, technically, she had nothing to apologize for, she was an adult and free to go to bed with whomever she wanted, but she couldn't help wondering what had landed her in that awkward position. Had Ivy sent her away or had she run out on her? For that matter, why couldn't she remember?

Jenks, his kids, and even Rex, turned to look as Rachel tried to slink into the church unnoticed. She didn't know whether to be relieved, or disappointed, Ivy wasn't waiting for her. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Jenks whistled, and his kids scattered. "Word on the street is you had an interesting evening." He landed on her shoulder. "Wanna to talk about it?"

"Would you be offended if I said no?"

Jenks shrugged. "No dust off my wings either way. I'm not the one you traded in for a new model."

"Damn it, Jenks! I didn't…"

"I'm kidding, Rache." Jenks shook his head. "Jeez. You got some, I figured you'd be more relaxed." He eyed her neck. "Though it looks like she got some too. There's cookies in the kitchen."

Rachel nodded. "Later. Where is she?"

"In her room." Jenks rose from her shoulder and watched as she started down the hall. "Good luck."

Rachel stopped in front of Ivy's door, took a deep breath, and knocked, then again a few moments later when she got no response. Finally, she just opened it and stuck her head inside. "Hey. It's me." The room was dark, and for a moment, she wondered if Ivy was there at all. Then her eyes adjusted and she was able to make out a figure sitting on the floor on the other side of the bed. "Hey. Can I come in?"

"Go away, Rachel."

"Please? I just want to talk." Rachel slipped inside and closed the door behind her. "Ivy…" She didn't know where to start. The problem was, she didn't remember anything. "It's not you." She slowly approached the bed. It was risky, being in such a small, closed room with an emotional vampire, but she never wanted to hurt Ivy and was pretty sure she already had. "It's me. Something's happening to me."

Ivy jerked her head up, eyes almost solid black. "Why is it always about you?" She lurched to her feet, teeth gnashing, but Rachel did not flinch. "With everything that's going on you drop this bomb, saying you have feelings for me, and then you run out with some other vampire! Did you even get her name?" The expression on Rachel's face told her all she needed to know. "You play games, with my head and with my heart, but I always thought you were doing it accidentally. I never knew you were so cruel!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Though she knew Ivy had every reason to be angry with her, Rachel had to fight to control her own temper. "Damn it, Ivy! I told you I was blacking out!"

"You didn't look blacked out to me when you left the Vein with that tramp! You smiled at me, Rachel. You waved." Ivy shook her head. "You knew exactly what you were doing."

Rachel blinked. "Wait, I did what?"

"You waved. Like this." Ivy wiggled her fingers. "You were rubbing it in my face."

"I wouldn't do that. I love you, Ivy." Rachel sat down on the corner of the bed and rested her head in her hands. "I don't understand. God! What's happening to me?"

Still mostly black, Ivy's eyes widened. "Your pulse, your heartbeat…you're telling the truth." She sat down beside the witch. "You really don't remember what happened, do you?"

The redhead looked up and sneered at her. "Of course I do. I wanted to hurt you, Ivy girl!"

"Rachel?"

"God you're thick! Do you really think your witch has the slightest idea what to do with a woman? Much less know where to put her hands on you to get you off? You're mine!"

Ivy gasped. "Skimmer?"

"Yes!" The redhead was seething. "Do you see what your witch did to me?"

Ivy stood up and backed away. "I don't understand."

"You think I do?"

"It was you that came to me in the shower, wasn't it? Not Rachel."

Skimmer rolled her eyes. "Really? That's what you want to talk about? I'm trapped in your new girlfriend's body and you want to discuss my feeling you up? Jeez, get over yourself, V."

"Damn it, Dorothy!" Skimmer froze, eyes and mouth wide. Ivy only called her by her real name when she was really upset. "We have to figure this out! But first I need to talk to Rachel."

Skimmer shrugged. "I don't have any control over…whatever the hell this is. Neither does she."

"You want to get back into your own body don't you?" Skimmer nodded and Ivy shrugged. "Then we both need Rachel. You have to…I don't know, take a deep breath and relax. Let go."

Skimmer snarled. "I am so going to hurt you!" She threw herself at Ivy, but the living vampire grabbed her shoulder and held her at arms length. She swung and kicked and spit but could not get any closer, nor could she seem to twist out of Ivy's grip. "Shit this witch is weak!"

"Weak?" Ivy chuckled. "Rachel? Hardly. You're just used to vamp strength. Give it a rest, Skim. We need to talk about this, and I can't have you hurting Rachel's body."

Skimmer finally relented. Ivy recognized the change in her posture and released her. The redhead turned away in a huff. "Damn it! Why did you pick her over me?" Ivy's own expression softened. "I still love you, V. I know you used to love me. I don't understand. What makes her so much better?"

Ivy sighed. "Not better …different. Yes, I do love you. I can't deny we work well together, physically. The sex was always fantastic. But what you and I had was primal. Sex. Blood. We never talked. All you ever wanted was to be on my neck or between my legs. Rachel and I talk all the time. We share. She loves me for me, in spite of my being a vampire, not because of it. Do you understand?"

'_I do._'

Skimmer blinked. "What the hell was that?"

"What?" Ivy looked around. "I didn't hear anything."

'_You heard that?_'

Skimmer slapped the side of her head. "Shut up, witch! This doesn't concern you!"

'_Are you kidding me?_'

Ivy's eyes widened. "You can hear Rachel? She's talking to you?"

"Oh this is just great. It's bad enough I'm stuck in your body. Now you're in my head?"

'_It's not your head Dorothy, it's mine, and you think I'm happy about this?_'

Ivy stepped forward. "Can she hear me? Rachel?"

'_I'm right here._'

Skimmer gritted her teeth. "She can't hear you, witch."

'_Then you tell her. Tell her I can hear her._'

"Oh for fucks sake! Fine!" Skimmer turned to Ivy. "Yes, she can hear you. All right?"

'_Thank you._'

Ivy grabbed Skimmer's shoulder. "Dear heart? Are you okay?"

'_I'm fine._'

"No, she's a babbling idiot." Skimmer pushed Ivy away. "Does that count as fine?"

'_Dorothy…_'

Skimmer rolled her eyes. "Stop calling me that!"

"Rachel? What's going on?" Ivy crossed her arms. "How did this happen?"

"Obviously, something must have gone wrong with the spell. Maybe I missed a word. Maybe it was because I was connected to your mind when you actually died. I don't know." Rachel blinked. "Whoa." She held her hands. "I'm back." She shook her head. "Okay, that's weird."

Ivy was hesitant. "Rachel? Is it really you?"

"Guess so."

"What about Skimmer? Is she…"

'_Aww crap!_'

Rachel grinned. "She's fine. More or less."

'_Witch? Have I mentioned how much I despise you?_'

Rachel shook her head. "This doesn't make any sense. The spell I did was only supposed to let me grab Skimmer's soul and hold on to it for a while, until I could put it back in her body. Somehow, I must have gotten her consciousness, her entire being." She frowned. "That's just wonderful."

'_Like I enjoy being in here? It's like a fucking echo chamber._'

Ivy resisted the urge to pull Rachel into an embrace and kiss her, in large part because she didn't want to do that to Skimmer. "Can you still put her back in her body?"

"I hope so. I really can't stand being this close to your ex girlfriend."

'_When I get back in my body I'm gonna kill you!_'


	10. Chapter 10

NAME: Kirk Baldridge

EMAIL:

TITLE: _Soul Provider_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, names, places, etc. They all belong to Kim Harrison, and I would just like to take this opportunity to thank her for creating them.

FANDOM: The Hollows

PAIRING: Rachel / Ivy

RATING: M

SUMMARY: Rachel's may have found a way to save Ivy's soul, but will she ever get to use it?

SPOILER: None. Set some time after Black Magic Sanction if that makes a difference.

Hogan emerged from his office, black eyes narrow as he scanned the empty morgue.

He often slept there, leaving the morgue only to feed. The sun had recently gone down, which meant it was a little too late for any humans or Weres to come looking for their loved ones, but he was certain he had heard something. It wasn't Iceman, he could hear the human still at his desk, and absorbed in that obnoxious noise he called music. Then he heard it again and knew what it was.

"Someone is awake." The undead glided toward the drawers. No one was scheduled, yet that didn't mean anything. He heard the sound of fists hitting metal again, and approached the drawer labeled Claymor, Dorothy. "I should alert Ms. Tamwood. Once I have seen to you, of course, my dear." As he started to open it, the drawer was forced open from within. "My, anxious, aren't we?"

A naked, black-eyed Skimmer leaped out of the drawer. Her hair was stringy and wild, and she was snarling ferociously. With a howl, she threw herself at Hogan, who was taken totally by surprise when her fangs ripped into his throat, gushing blood and muscle tissue everywhere. She gorged. With the elder undead still twitching, his body not quite aware it was dead again already, she turned and ran off in search of more prey. In the next room, she came upon Iceman, helping a family of living vampires with their arrangements.

The screaming didn't last long.

* * *

'_Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of beer…take one down, pass it around, ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall!_'

Rachel groaned. "Would you shut up?"

'_Make me._'

Seated next to the witch on the sanctuary floor, Ivy smiled. "Is she doing the beer thing?"

"Yes." Rachel groaned. "Can you please make her stop?"

Ivy shook her head. "Never could. She got like that whenever we went on a road trip. Annoying, isn't it?"

'_I can hear you, you know._'

Rachel held up the book she was holding. "Look at this. I'm trying to help you. We've been doing research all day to figure out what went wrong. So would you please give me a break?"

'_Fine. You're no fun anyway._'

She had not been particularly hopeful at the start, and unfortunately, but not unexpectedly, none of Rachel's books were any help. No other witches, except perhaps Lee, could do the things Rachel could do, so there were no listings for preserving or replacing souls or consciousnesses. The whole debacle had come about as the result of a demon curse she had twisted for her own purposes, which led Rachel to suspect there was only one likely source of information, she just hadn't found the courage to go there yet.

"Damn it, now I have a headache." Rachel stood up. "I think I need some coffee."

Ivy glanced out the window. "Shit! When did the sun go down?" She moved toward the front door. "We have to get to the morgue. Skimmer may be rising soon."

"Ivy, wait." Rachel cleared her throat. "This wasn't supposed to happen. Unless we can figure it out first, I don't know for sure if I'm going to be able to put her back in her body."

'_What?_'

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, Skimmer. I swear to you, I didn't know anything like this was possible. I was just trying to save you. We'll figure it out, it just may take some time."

Bis came bounding down the stairs, with Jenks riding his neck like a wild, winged steed. "Hey guys. There's a fancy looking car out front. I think it's…what did you call him?"

"G-man," said Jenks. "Our boy got any upgrade."

Ivy opened the door just as he was about to ring the bell. "Hi Glenn." She recognized his somber expression immediately. "What's wrong?"

"Can I come in?"

Rachel didn't know Glenn as well as Ivy, but his body language told her all she needed to know. "I'm assuming this isn't a social call. What happened?"

Glenn cleared his throat. "There were several murders at the morgue. Hogan, the undead attendant, Iceman, and the entire Hightree vampire family. It was a massacre."

"Any suspects?"

"Oh, we know who did it. That's why I'm here."

Ivy's eyes widened. "Skimmer?" He nodded. "She killed them?"

"She didn't just kill them, she drained them all dry."

'_I did?_' Skimmer's voice sounded almost perky. '_Good for me._'

Rachel gasped. "Wait, she fed on them? Including Hogan?" Glenn nodded. "But, undead blood is toxic to other undead. So that means, Skimmer is…"

"Dead," said Glenn. "Again. I'm afraid so. I'm sorry, Ivy. That's why I'm here. I wanted to make sure you were informed in person, not with an impersonal phone call."

'_Oh great! So what am I supposed to do now?_'

Rachel frowned. "Good question."

"What?" Glenn turned to the witch. "I didn't say anything."

"Not you. I meant…" Rachel shook her head. "…never mind. It's complicated."

Ivy bit her lip, to keep from crying. "Thank you for telling me, Glenn." She hugged him. "I appreciate it."

"No problem."

Rachel suddenly got dizzy. She stumbled, and it was Glenn who caught her.

"You okay, Rachel?"

The redhead hissed and pushed his arms away. "Don't touch me!"

"Whoa! Okay, settle down. I was just trying to help."

"I don't need any man's help!"

Ivy frowned. "Leave him alone, Skimmer."

"Skimmer?" Glenn blinked. "Am I missing something?"

"Oh, G-man, you have no idea," said Jenks. "Come with me to the kitchen, and I'll show you where we keep the tomato products while I try and explain it to you."

Once they were gone, Ivy grabbed the redhead's shoulders. "Skimmer?"

"What?"

"You have to calm down. I promise we'll figure this out, but you can't just take over like this. We're going to need Rachel if you want to have any hope of…"

"What? Save me?" Skimmer sneered. "Fuck off, V! It's over! There's no me to save. You heard your boy toy! My body is dead! I can't go back even if I wanted to." She punched the nearby wall, and winced when it made several of her knuckles bleed. "Damn it!"

Ivy's eyes flashed black at the scent of Rachel's redwood. "Skim…"

"Well, well. This turns you on." Skimmer held up her bloody hand. "Doesn't it? I can see it in your face, V. You want to bite me." She started to smirk, but then her face fell. "Only it's not me, is it? It's her. You want her more than you ever wanted me. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?" She held up her non-injured hand. "And don't say I'm sorry. I'm sick of hearing it."

Ivy lowered her head. "I'm not going to play this game with you, Skimmer. I won't bite Rachel unless she is the one who asks me to. I care too much to violate her like that."

"Like I said." Skimmer crossed her arms. "Fuck you both. I'm done."

Glenn came out of the kitchen with Jenks on his shoulder and a bag full of ketchup, pizza sauce, and salsa in his arms. They had stocked up, in anticipation of either his next visit or asking a favor. "So, Jenks filled me in, and I can honestly say...I still don't understand. But is there anything I can do?"

Ivy shook her head. "No, but thanks, Glenn."

"Okay. Well, you guys know where to reach me. I have to get back to the office."

Rachel took a deep breath. "Whoa. Head rush."

"Skimmer?"

"No."

Ivy nodded. "Do you have any idea why this is happening? The rapid switching thing?"

"I don't understand why any of it is happening." Rachel sighed. "But I know someone who might."

Jenks landed on her shoulder. "You thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"Afraid so."

Ivy arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Oh, I'm absolutely sure it's not." Rachel shrugged. "I just don't have a better one."


	11. Chapter 11

NAME: Kirk Baldridge

EMAIL:

TITLE: _Soul Provider_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, names, places, etc. They all belong to Kim Harrison, and I would just like to take this opportunity to thank her for creating them.

FANDOM: The Hollows

PAIRING: Rachel / Ivy

RATING: M

SUMMARY: Rachel's may have found a way to save Ivy's soul, but will she ever get to use it?

SPOILER: None. Set some time after Black Magic Sanction if that makes a difference.

Al couldn't stop laughing.

Rachel had used her summoning mirror to contact the demon and told him what was going on with Skimmer and after he got her to explain it a second time, just so he was sure he understood, he fell off his stool in the ever after and rolled around on the floor, laughing.

'_Oh, my itchy witch._' Al eventually got control of himself, though his words still rung with laughter. '_You should have told me what you were planning._'

Rachel frowned. '_I borrowed your scroll. What the hell did you think I wanted it for?_'

'_As I said at the time, I was busy. Had I known, I would have warned you tinkering with such a high level curse was ill-advised. You are fortunate things did not go any worse._'

Rachel was speaking to Al in her mind. She had gotten out of the habit of responding verbally. Ivy and Jenks had no idea how it was going, but Skimmer was privy to both sides of the conversation.

'_I'm stuck in your fucking body. How could it possibly get worse?_'

'_Is that Ms. Claymor? Curiouser and curiouser._'

Rachel frowned. '_Wait, you can hear her?_'

'_Indeed I can. Which tells me a great deal more about the situation than you realize._'

Rachel opened her eyes and looked to Jenks and Ivy. "Al can hear Skimmer."

"What does that mean?"

"I have no idea." Rachel closed her eyes again. '_Al, what's going on?_'

'_That's a rather lengthy discussion, and quite frankly this long distance communication gives me a bit of a headache. Either you should come see me, or else I will pay you a visit. Now, frankly, I wasn't expecting guests so my place is a bit of a mess, but I will leave the choice up to you._'

Rachel opened her eyes again. "Shit!"

"What's wrong?" Ivy could smell the witch's dismay, and her eyes were ringed with black.

"Al wants to come over and talk. That, or I go to him." Rachel shook her head. "I don't think crossing the lines is a good idea right now. I need to make a circle." She slid off the counter and sat cross-legged in the middle of the kitchen. "Ivy, you and Jenks can stay, but not in the circle. I'll be fine."

Jenks' wings spilled gold dust all over Ivy's shoulder. "You're bringing the demon here? I think I'm going to wait up in the belfry with Bis and the kids." The pixie took off like a shot.

"Ivy?"

The vampire backed up to the refrigerator and crossed her arms. "Go ahead."

"Rhombus!" A gold bubble, streaked with black, formed over Rachel. '_All right, come on, Al._'

Air pressure within Rachel's circle shifted as Al materialized beside the witch. He touched the circle with one white lace covered finger. "After all this time, you don't feel safe around me?"

"No, and I hope to hell I never do." Rachel stood up. "You said you could help, Al. So help. Otherwise, I'm sending your ass back to the ever after and I'll figure this out for myself."

The demon chuckled. "I highly doubt it, considering you are the source of the problem."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Although you are powerful, for a witch, and have proven yourself marginally skilled in soul manipulation, I am afraid this is beyond you, Rachel Mariana Morgan. Housing the soul of Dorothy Eloise Claymor would have been difficult enough, but her entire essence?" Al shook his head. "A mortal body such as yours was never intended to contain so much energy. You're going to burn up."

Ivy leaned forward. "Literally?"

"Ah, Ivy Alisha Tamwood. I didn't even see you there. This must be particularly difficult for you. It's too bad I missed out on the fun." Al smirked. "In answer to your question, yes. It's likely there will be flames involved, and I would imagine, a great deal of screaming. Should be quite the show."

'_I like this guy._'

Rachel rolled her eyes. '_Why doesn't that surprise me?_' Nodding at Ivy, in an effort to calm her down, she turned to Al. "Stop being so melodramatic and just tell me what the hell is going on. That scroll of yours didn't say anything about transferring an entire consciousness. What went wrong?"

"You were connected to the vampire when she died, correct?" Rachel nodded. "I thought as much. The rapid firing of her synapses as she died caused a short that sparked back into your body, which was already primed to absorb the energy of her soul. There was a vacuum of sorts, and it filled completely."

Ivy frowned. "How long do they have?"

"Perhaps a few hours," Al replied. "Half a day at most."

"It can still be reversed, right?" Rachel asked. "I can get her out of me using the spell?"

Al shook his head. "I wouldn't trust you to try it again, itchy witch. But I can do it easily enough."

"Out of the evilness of your heart?" said Ivy. "I don't think so. What's in it for you?"

Rachel sighed. "You want another mark, don't you?"

"You wound me, itchy witch. I was going to say consider it your next lesson, but since you and the vampire are being so rude I think I'll let you fend for yourself." Al snapped his fingers, his voice carrying for a few moments after he vanished. "If you happen to survive, I'll see you Saturday."

* * *

Rachel stood there, staring wide-eyed at the space where Al had been.

'_That went well._'

"Shut up."

Ivy frowned. "What did she say?"

"It's not important. Al's being bitchy as usual, but he's concerned, or he wouldn't have come. I can still get him to help, I'm just going to have to go to him."

"To the ever after, you mean?" Ivy shook her head. "That's a bad idea."

'_Wait a second. You can actually go there? The demon realm? I mean, I've heard it was possible, but…damn witch. Maybe you're more interesting than I thought._'

"I'll take that as a compliment." Rachel crossed her arms. "And I'll be fine, Ivy. I do it every Saturday. Al wants me to follow him. It's why he acted that way. Whatever he needs to do to help Skimmer and I, I'm sure all of his stuff is back there in the ever after. He just didn't want to say that."

"Why?"

'_Demon or not, he's still a man._'

Rachel nodded. "Exactly."

"Did you two just agree on something?" Ivy tried not to smile as Rachel's face turned red.

'_Shit!_'

"Look, if you insist on doing this, I'm going with you. I don't trust your demon, even if you do, and I won't allow him to take advantage of either one of you."

"For the record, I don't trust him either, but I do know him." Rachel squeezed Ivy's arm and smiled. "And I would feel so much better knowing you were there with me."

'_Oh please._'

Rachel raised her head. "Bis!" A minute later, the gargoyle came bounding down from the belfry, with Jenks riding on his back. "I need to go to the ever after. Can you help me out?"

"Sure thing, Miss Morgan."

Jenks dove off Bis as the gargoyle flew to Rachel's shoulder, and landed on Ivy's. "I wouldn't sit there if I were you," the vampire said to him. "I'm going with her."

"Tinks' titties! What's wrong with you people?" Jenks took to the air again. "It's bad enough you invite a damned demon into my church, but now you're both going to his place?" He crossed his tiny arms. "Okay then. How long should I wait before I start looking for new tenants?"

Rachel took a deep breath. Touching Bis put her in contact with nearly every ley line in this part of Cincinnati and her chi was thrumming from all the energy. Her skin tingled and she felt a little faint.

'_Hold crap! What are you doing?_'

"Not now, Skimmer." Rachel put her hand out and Ivy took it. "Here we go." She reached for the ley line behind the church and synched her chi with it, then closed her eyes and visualized Al's kitchen. As she felt the air shifting around her she held her breath, and hoped Ivy remembered to do the same. Otherwise, all the air would explode out of her lungs when they got on the other side and it hurt like hell.

Just as she was regaining solidity on the other side of the line, Rachel's body suddenly felt like it was turning inside out. White hot pain erupted within every atom of the witch's body.

Skimmer screamed, and the redhead collapsed.

* * *

"…she going to be okay?"

"It depends on which she you are referring to."

"Don't play games with me, demon."

"You try my patience, vampire."

On the floor between them, Skimmer groaned. "Would you two please shut up?"

Ivy bit her lip. "Rachel?"

Using Al's counter, Skimmer climbed to her unsteady feet. "You wish."

"Dorothy Eloise Claymor. A pleasure to meet you." Al bowed. "I am Algaliarept." He looked from Skimmer to Ivy and back again. "I was just saying to Ivy Alisha Tamwood here, that given her own carnal interests, it is ironic that you ended up being the first to get into Rachel Mariana Morgan."

Skimmer sneered. "Enough! Can you help me or not?"

"I suppose I can mark this up to one of Rachel Mariana Morgan's lessons." Al shrugged. "Very well. Just bring the vampire's body here and…" He stopped when he saw both Skimmer and Ivy's expressions change. "…or is there a complicating factor? What haven't you told me?"

"Skimmer's body woke up and attacked another undead," Ivy replied. "She's…gone."

Al nodded. "Of course. Without her consciousness to direct it, the corpse would have been acting on nothing but pure animal instinct. Most likely, hunger. A pity." He clasped his hands behind his back. "I am not certain there is any way to save you, Ms. Claymor. Without a body to place your consciousness into, it would seem the only alternative would be to release your essence into eternity. Which is where you would have gone anyway, had Rachel not seen fit to interfere in the natural order of things."

'_I did it with the best of intentions._'

Al chuckled. "Some of the worst things imaginable have been done with the best of intentions."

'_Wait, you can hear me?_'

Ivy shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"One moment. I am in the middle of a conversation." Al spoke to Rachel in her mind. '_I have been linked to your divided consciousness since you contacted me the first time._'

'_You son of a bitch!_'

"Are you saying you can hear Rachel?" Ivy stepped forward. "Is she okay?"

"For now."

"What do you mean for now?"

"Her thoughts are fragmented, and not just because of the vampire. The mind they share is beginning to lose cohesion. If something isn't done soon, both of them will die."

Skimmer shook her head. "I can't. I'm already dead."

"Indeed." Al cupped her chin. "In this case, Ms Claymor, I suspect you will end up being the first person in history to die for a third time." He laughed as she slapped his arm away. "It's your choice. Your time has already ended. If you do nothing, you will just be taking Rachel with you."

Ivy paled. '_Oh no._' All of this started because Skimmer was trying to kill Rachel. Al had pretty much just told her she had a chance to finish what she started. '_You stupid demon!_'

'_Skimmer..._'

"Shut up, witch!" Skimmer hissed. "This is your fault! You did this to me!"

'_I know, and I'm sorry. I really am. I wish things had gone differently, for both our sakes. I really don't want to die, Skimmer, but I obviously can't stop you. If you want to just stand by and wait for both of us to die, it's your choice. But think about this. Do you really want to do that to Ivy?_'

Skimmer sneered. "Yes! She hurt me!"

'_I know you're angry, but think about it. She's always there for you. She loves you. You were her first. I can understand you wanting to hurt me, but if you let this happen, your last act in this world will be to take both of us away from the woman you claim to have once loved._'

Al, who had 'heard' every word, strode over to the wide-eyed Ivy and whispered in her ear. "It's a pity you can't hear this. It's excellent theater, and the play is all about you."

"You…I…" Skimmer lowered her head. "Damn it!"

Ivy started toward her, but Al grabbed her arm. "I wouldn't. This is a delicate moment, and as much as you might not like to admit it, you are the last person they need right now."

Rachel took a deep breath. "Thank you."

'_Shut up and get it over with, before I change my mind._'

Rachel turned to Al. "So what do we do?"

"Not we," the demon replied. "Me. You have done quite enough, itchy witch."

'_Why does he call you that?_'

Rachel shook her head. "I have no idea."

"Long story. One you don't have time for right now." Al chuckled as Rachel stuck out her tongue. "You three just have a seat." He turned to the counter. "I'll be with you in a moment."

Ivy hugged Rachel. "He's up to something."

"I know."

'_You guys are the ones who have to worry. I'm already dead._'

Rachel sighed. "Skimmer…"

'_Forget it. It's over. I'm done. Let's just get on with this._'

Al spun on his stool, with a large black crystal in his white gloved hands. "There. Ready now."

"What the hell is that?" Ivy asked.

Al shrugged. "For lack of a better term, a soul crystal. I intend to use it to draw your friend's essence out of Rachel. From there it would be a simple matter of releasing her."

"Like with Krathion?"

Al shook his head. "I never should have taught you that lesson. This whole mess might never have occurred. Ah well, live and learn. Some of us, anyway." The demon suddenly grabbed Rachel by the throat. "Unfortunately, for this to work, I will have to do something drastic." He began to squeeze.

"Rachel!" Ivy rushed forward and grabbed Al's arm, but even her strength was no match for the demon's, and she couldn't so much as loosen his grip. "Stop it! What are you doing?"

"I have to bring her close to the edge of death." Rachel struggled vainly, hands swatting at Al's arm, her face turning beet red. "I have no intention of actually killing her though, so if you don't mind, could you please stop interfering before I accidentally switch you and Rachel?" Hearing this, Rachel stopped fighting, and though she couldn't speak the pleading in her eyes led Ivy to do the same. "Thank you."

The redhead's body arched, convulsing as a vaguely human-shaped energy was torn out of her. He released Rachel and directed the energy into the crystal. It glowed brightly. "There. As I said, it is simple, when one knows what one is doing." He held up the crystal. "Care to say goodbye to your ex, Ms. Tamwood?"

Ivy, who was kneeling beside an unconscious Rachel, sneered at him. "You really are a monster." He shrugged his shoulders. "So what happens now?"

"This." Smiling, Al threw the crystal down, it shattered at his feet, and there was an explosion of light that filled the entire room. Once she could finally see again, Ivy found the demon sitting on his counter, sipping a cup of tea. "I have things to do. Is there anything else you need?"

"Just send us home. I never wanted to be here in the first place."

Al made a grand gesture and both of them vanished, then he began to laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

NAME: Kirk Baldridge

EMAIL:

TITLE: _Soul Provider_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, names, places, etc. They all belong to Kim Harrison, and I would just like to take this opportunity to thank her for creating them.

FANDOM: The Hollows

PAIRING: Rachel / Ivy

RATING: M

SUMMARY: Rachel's may have found a way to save Ivy's soul, but will she ever get to use it?

SPOILER: None. Set some time after Black Magic Sanction if that makes a difference.

Rachel woke to the familiar, and oddly comforting, scent of lilac.

She smiled. '_I'm home._' Opening her eyes, she first saw long, silky black locks, and then realized she was in bed Ivy. Unfortunately, both of them were fully clothed. '_She's gorgeous._'

With her back to Rachel, Ivy smiled. "I know you're awake."

"I know you know."

Ivy rolled over so they were face to face. "How do you feel?"

"Oddly vacant." Rachel sighed. "I never thought I'd miss your psycho ex girlfriend." Her face fell. "Crap, that really insensitive, wasn't it? I'm sorry."

Ivy shook her head. "Don't be. I already said goodbye to her back in the street. To be perfectly honest, I wasn't sure your spell was actually going to work."

"Neither was I. Still, I'm sorry I took her from you."

"Are we back on this again? Rachel, she was trying to kill you. It was self defense. If anything, I blame Skimmer for putting you in that position. I just wish…" Ivy sighed. "…we could have actually saved her soul. It would have made me feel a little better about my own future, you know what I mean?"

Rachel nodded. "I think we still can. If I understand what Al was saying, the spell worked. It only went wrong because I was still connected to Skimmer when she died. As long as we make sure the same thing doesn't happen with you, it should be okay." She put her hands on Ivy's shoulders. "I'll tell you what. I'll make sure this is a priority whenever I go to the ever after. Al won't always listen, but I should be able to refine the spell further and make sure there are safeguards in place. I promised I'd save your soul, and I will."

Impulsively, Ivy leaned in and kissed her. When she pulled back a few moments later, her eyes were ringed with black and Rachel's were as wide as saucers. "Sorry. I had to."

"I don't mind."

"Given your recent…experience, I would think not."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Jeez, you're never going to let me live that down, are you? It wasn't me. I didn't sleep with that girl. It was Skimmer. I don't even remember anything."

"Do you wish you did?"

"What?"

"Are you curious about what Skimmer did? How she made your body feel?"

"Sure, but…"

"I can help, you know. Skimmer taught me how to make love to a woman. I can teach you."

Rachel licked her lips. "Ivy…"

"You want me. I know you do. I can hear it in your voice, and I can smell it, when you catch a glimpse of my cleavage, or when I'm wearing a really short skirt. I also know you're jealous I was out with Cormel. I think you're ready to accept all of me, you just don't know how to start." Ivy arched an eyebrow. "Or am I way out of line? If you're going to run away again, please do me a favor and tell me now. I lost Skimmer. I won't have a chance to make up with her. I can't stand the thought of losing you too."

Rachel took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I love you, Ivy. More than that, I'm attracted to you. I have been for a long time. I just couldn't admit it to myself until it was almost too late. I want to make this, us, work. I really do. I just…don't know how and I'm scared I'm going to disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me, dear heart. I love you too." Ivy kissed her again. "We don't have to make love right now. It's too soon. I get that. I've waited this long, what's a few more…" She was silence when Rachel plunged her tongue into her mouth, and her hands into her shirt.

* * *

In the ever after, Al finished his tea and reached behind the counter, to pull out a crystal identical to the one he had broken in front of Rachel and Ivy. That one had been a decoy, allowing him to transfer Skimmer's essence into this one while keeping his itchy witch and her vampire off his case.

"How do you feel, Miss Claymor?" The crystal pulsed angrily, and he laughed. "How rude. I have no intention of selling you, though I admittedly would make a fortune off the living consciousness of a vampire. But trust me, I have something far more…interesting, in mind." He was connected to the crystal and could hear her screaming and cursing his name, and it amused him. So did what she 'said' next. "Why yes, I suppose you could say it's Rachel's fault. If it makes you feel any better."

Al sneered.

THE END


End file.
